A Day in the Life
by NaginiSKD3
Summary: One-Shot HD Post Hogwarts. The wizarding community may not like Draco but Harry dose and he tries to keep telling himself that’s all that matters.


Title: A Day in the Life

Summary: One-Shot H/D future fic. The wizarding community may not like Draco but Harry dose and he tries to keep telling himself that that's all that matters. Possibly Fluff and or Angst. Which is strange because those are two things I don't normally like.

Rating: R - for slash and just a bit of language

- - Time Note: This takes place four years after seventh year. The war started the year after seventh year and lasted two years. Intense clean up and war trials took about a year and a half but is just about done and Harry and Draco have been together for almost two years.

**

* * *

**

Draco tried looking coy but coy never had suited him and he was much better at looking wanton or debauched but he hoped having mushed morning hair and a blanket to cover himself chastely would help.

Beside the bed, looking in the mirror was a dark haired man doing up his tie but Draco was looking at himself more than his lover to make sure being coy worked for him.

Harry took one look at Draco and laughed. "Stop that, it's not working for you." Draco's target of seduction turned around to face him and smirked before planting an affectionate kissing on his head. "You looked a bit scary actually."

Draco opened his mouth to protest the indignation of that claim but snapped it shut and opted for throwing himself back and landing artfully on the bed not caring whether the sheet decently covered his naked body, which he made sure it didn't.

The coy experiment had failed but oh, there were so many other ways to catch Harry's attention and Draco knew them all.

The next phase of Draco's plan was to pout in a very sexy manner but how could he do that properly when Harry was so obviously distracted by a little flesh? So the pout just turned into a look of supreme smugness as if to say 'I am sexy as hell and damn well know it too' as Harry was unable to stop his eyes from sipping away from Draco's face and traveling across his smooth, well defined, torso. Harry was forget all about his tie when his eyes slipped further and followed the fine trail of dusty blond hair until it disappeared beneath the edge of a white sheet, which he felt really should just fuck off and fall to the ground.

Draco looked down to where Harry's gaze had rested. "Like what you see, Lover?" Draco gave Harry his best bedroom eyes and the other man was bombarded with memories of every other time that same look had been given to him and all the things that had transpired afterwards.

Harry swallowed once and Draco was sure the Gryffindor would pounce on him any second now but somewhere along the way Harry remembered his resolve and scowled. "God you're insufferable." Harry pulled another blanket from off the floor and threw the white sheet over his posturing lover. "No wonder I'm always late for work." Harry said and shook his head as he made another loop with his tie.

Draco retained his smugness and if anything Harry's complaint only served to increase his self-satisfaction. "Come back to bed with me." Draco slowly purred. "Work is a horrible waste of time. Wouldn't you rather spend your day with me?" Draco's smile was purely predatory and he shamelessly eyed Harry as if he were a piece of juicy meat to be devoured.

"I would" Harry agreed. "But unlike you, my idle beauty, I have responsibilities." Harry finished tying his red tie and disappeared into the closet searching for the rest of his cloths and pointedly avoiding eye contact with the blond on the bed.

Draco never lost his smile; the edges just curled up turning it into the smirk of pure evil.

"Hey," Harry called from the depths of the expanded walk in. "The closets clean!"

"Oh, is it really?" asked Draco nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Harry said, having no idea what was in store for him. "You have far to many cloths for someone who wears nothing so often Draco." Harry called out.

Draco had nothing to say about that because truly, he did have to agree but why would he ever tell Harry that? So instead he waited quietly until Harry reemerged completely dressed and ready for work, having found the dark blue jacket and elegant black robes that completed the suit. As Harry grabbed his leather briefcase from the floor Draco recognized one of his own Wizarding Armani suits and decided that Harry really was over dressed for another normal day at work, but Draco didn't take it for granted that his boyfriend had found all the matching pieces.

He shuddered to remember what had forced him to clean the closet yesterday but he couldn't avoid it and an image of Harry wearing a bright orange suit, purple tie, green shirt and red robes popped into his head. Really, sometimes Draco was sure Harry forgot to put on his glasses before getting dressed and though the horrendously clashing set of clothes had been amusing seeing Harry wear them as if nothing was wrong was very disturbing.

"You look like the closet puked on you." Draco had told him.

"What?" Harry had asked and looked down at his cloths as if seeing them for the first time, which he probably was.

Just after Harry had left Draco had gotten bored and so took a few hours out of his busy schedule and demanded that the disorderly closet get it's act together and clean itself. He spent half of the day teaching it to color coordinate things and keep outfits that came as a set in the same set. He had then spent the other half teaching the closet how to hang things up according to color. And then when he had a few hours to spare he had taught it not to let Harry out unless everything he wore was matching. This precaution had been implemented partially for Draco's own amusement because seeing Harry locked in by his own closet was funny, not to mention it would also put a stop to anything like yesterday ever happening again.

Draco made a large show of following Harry's movements and twisting so that the sheet Harry had placed over him fell off.

"There's some French toast out in the kitchen if you feel like getting up and eating breakfast later." Harry said absentmindedly and avoided looking at the person he was talking to. Draco stared at him as he swung his briefcase open and began the task of accioing papers into it. They flew from all corners of the large flat and he really couldn't understand how Harry came home with them all in one place but they still managed to make there way into all corners of the flat, even the guest bedroom that nobody ever used, and they managed it all before dinnertime.

Harry was crouching around under the bed looking for socks and to Draco's mortification, wrinkling his suit.

"You're dressed nicely." Draco commented tensely, momentarily forgetting his plan to get some before Harry left.

"What? Oh yeah, I think most of it's yours." Harry had his socks but was now on his knees looking for shoes and Draco would have loved the view if it weren't for the horrible way Harry was getting cresses in the robes.

"It is. All of it."

"Umâ€ sorry?" Harry grinned bashfully in the way that made everyone want to forgive him anything. "You see I couldn't take any of my things off the hangers," He explained. "It was very strange. So really I had no choice." Harry had finished putting shoes and socks on so he was pretty much ready to go. "You must have traumatized to closet or something."

Draco genuinely smiled, very proud that the closet had gone above and beyond its call of duty. "I didn't traumatize it I educated it."

"That's what Snape says about his students but everyone knows differently."

"Professor Shape is a marvelous teacher and I did a very good job with the closet if I may say so myself."

"Which you will." Harry injected, he still had his back turned to Draco, who was sitting among the sheets without a stitch of fabric covering him.

Draco continued on as if Harry hadn't said anything. "In light of yesterday's utter visual disaster I decided you need some extra help and I can't be bothered to check your choice of attire every morning so then an idea struck me that really should have been put into practice as soon as you got the flat. For Merlin's sake the place is charmed to do anything for you and you just let it go to waste." Draco grinned. "Now listen closely Harry because I know this may be hard for you to understand and appreciate properly. The closet wouldn't let you take anything because the tie, shirt, and pants you went in with are parts of a set. You need to wear them with the other parts of the set because unless you do." Draco's grin grew in evil satisfaction. "The closet doesn't let you out."

Harry frowned, not sure that a closet should have so much control over his appearance. "Turning my own closet against me." Harry muttered. "I ought to expect these kinds of things from you, I really should. Well, at least it's clean." Harry shrugged and walked past Draco still not looking at him.

"Aren't you going to look at me when you're speaking? It's very rude not to."

"No I won't look at you because I know you're naked."

"You don't like me naked?"

"I like you naked a lot but not right now."

"You're imagining me naked right now so I guess it doesn't really matter."

Harry heaved a sight because he actually had been imagining Draco naked

"Goodbye kiss?" Draco asked, fighting very hard to keep the suggestion sounding as innocent and inconsequential as humanly possible for a Slytherin who was up to no good, which was a lot more innocent that people would think because really, how can you seduce people if they can see right though you?

"No way Draco, you'll drag me back into bed just like you did yesterday." Harry fought valiantly to remain stalwart in his pledge to be at work on time today. Oh he was wise to all the crafty tricks Draco had at his disposal and he would not fall for them.

Draco smiled, remembering the perfect opportunity yesterday had presented when Harry had taken his mismatching cloths off without thinking and left himself exposed and very vulnerable to Draco's fascinating suggestion of a morning spent having sex.

Draco frowned prettily but still managed to get the right amount of hurt into his pearl gray eyes.

Harry made the fatal mistake of looking Draco in the eyes and then made the mistake of feeling just a little bit bad because he really wanted to kiss Draco goodbye but he also knew exactly what would happen so he turned his head away from Draco and tried to make up for it. "Meet me for lunch? At the regular restaurant, I don't have any meetings today."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed doing his best impression of a kicked puppy. "Why would I meet you for lunch when you don't even want to kiss me goodbye?" He said in a tone of voice that was a bit snappier than a kicked puppy would have but compensated for it by sending his hurt pout into overdrive.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked like the suffering saint of those with Slytherin boyfriends. "What, are you going to cry? Stop being a demanding baby this is your own fault."

"I won't be meeting you for lunch." Draco said matter-of-factly dropping all pretense of the act. "Go to work." He turned his head away refusing to look at Harry but really it was to hide the self-satisfied smirk tugging on his lips.

Harry huffed. Sometimes, sometimes Draco really drove him spare. "Fine." Harry slung down his briefcase and strode across the few feet it took to reach the bed on which his presumable pissed off lover sat.

Harry had meant to peck the blond on his turned cheek but before Harry knew what happened Draco had turned his head around and was drawing Harry's bottom lip into his mouth then sucking on it lightly just the way Harry liked it. Strong milk white arms were around Harry moving him slowly down to bed and Draco had parted his wet lips and Harry's tongue slide in of it's own accord. Harry soon had one knee on the bed and then he's lowering himself on top of Draco.

Draco's happy to lie back and grip Harry's hips with his toned thighs so that he's trapped Harry for the second morning in a row and it's all part of the plan to shag Harry senseless in his spare time and Draco has a lot of spare time.

The kiss ended and Harry had to wonder why he let Draco do these sorts of things to him, he had to conclude that he really must just enjoy it too much. Harry toed his shoes off not minutes after putting them on and moved in for another kiss, Draco met him readily, hands going for the buckle of Harry's belt and sliding it off so smoothly Harry didn't even notice what's happening.

"This is a bit more than a kiss goodbye baby." Harry said and Draco only smiles at him sweetly, for once not looking like the cat that ate the canary. Harry shakes his head and returns the smile because Draco is quite naked and looks like an angel in the morning light, with feather soft hair and smooth, practically unearthly pale skin. "Oh well," Harry said quietly and toes off his shoes not minutes after having put them on, then returns to Draco's waiting lips only to have his pants unzipped and tugged on insistently because Draco wants them out of the way.

Their touches were soft and lingering as Harry's hands roaming across Draco's unclothed body. Draco pulled back and his eyes were closed when he opened his mouth and shuddered under Harry's hands and Harry was quite sure it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Draco was back to Harry's tinted lips again and working with renewed fever. His long and nimble fingers busy undoing far too many buttons but he was quite grateful that Harry only knew the cheep way to tie a tie because Draco had no patients to deal with fancy knots when all he wanted to have was Harry's tan chest flush against his.

Harry nuzzled to spot just below Draco's ear and slowly drew his tongue across the soft piece of flesh causing Draco's breath to hitch and a slow smile to spread across his parted lips. "You taste so good." Harry told him and Draco was inclined to agree.

"Stay." Draco said once Harry was lying on the bed naked beside him though this is already quite the decided action if Harry's swollen cock is any indication of having no intention of turning back.

Harry leaned backwards to look at Draco's open face and lust glazed eyes, Draco was more beautiful than Harry thought he deserves. "Okay." Harry said and reaches over to the nightstand for the oil whose scent is probably infused into the carpet. If they ever give up the flat Harry is positive the next owner will wonder why their master bedroom smells a bit different than the rest of the flat. He also might wonder why he occasionally gets locked in the closet but Harry refused to be held accountable for that.

Harry's prepared and on his knees again, straddling Draco on the bed, body tense with anticipation. Draco likes the view and runs his hands along Harry's hard abs and loves the way his lover's tanned body contrasts with his own, but then Harry's moving with Draco inside him and all Draco can concentrate on is the rhythm being formed between them that is like second nature and how if he could just thrust up a little more he would be so much deeper inside Harry.

Eventually Draco flips them over and has his way with Harry, a way that is governed by his slow and deep and burning passion for the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Lately Harry's been late at least twice a week because he's either too stupid to see through his lovers act or too easily distracted because, though he's responsible, he doesn't really like his job. So now here he is rolling off of Draco after a mind shattering orgasm and in a little while Draco's going to be asking him for seconds and Harry's going to be very very late for work, again.

But really it was inevitable and who could blame him for not being able to avoid the inevitable?

:::::::::::::::

"Harry your late, again." Hermione was not happy with him and she showed it by tapping her foot impatiently and looking very much like a displeased Minerva McGonagall. Hermione frowned at her rumpled co-worker as he set papers from his briefcase into various drawers of his desk or set them in the bin where they disappeared only to appear in other locations around the building and on the desks of the higher ups.

Harry tired to muster up a bashful grin for his best friend because it always seemed to make people forgive him. "Sorry Hermione." Harry said and his voice was definetly groggy and was that a love bite under his very expensive looking robes? Hermione frowned deeply.

The stern witch standing in the threshold between his office and hers took a deep breath and Harry could tell she was about to tell him in no short terms exactly what she thought of him. "Harry your work is _extremely_ important and you're _very_ good at it! Why can't you _see_ that you have responsibilities to people who _aren't_ blond leeches of society?" Harry was impressed by how imploring Hermione had managed to be but that didn't mean he had to hear the rest of it.

"He's not a leech." Harry interrupted her as soon as she took a pause for her rhetorical question.

His protestation only earned him a prim little 'humph' from Hermione.

"He dose fee lance," Harry pointed out. "He really helped out on those big cases." He used as an example. "And we wouldn't have closed them so fast if he hadn't." All in all a sound argument.

"That was half a year ago." Hermione pointed out being, in Harry's opinion, a bit too nit picky.

"Well," Harry thought for a moment "He spends money! No wait Hermione hear me out. He spends money and he doesn't take up a job that could be given to someone who needs it so he's _good_ for the economy, right?"

"He's an unproductive distraction." Hermione continued to stand in the doorway between their connecting offices and look disapproving. Harry was sorely tempted to tell her to back off and get her nose out of his life and he would have too if not for the fact that she wouldn't have listened and that really, he was the one who was always late so there went his moral high ground.

"Harry cant you see that he's being a total waste of space?" Hermione didn't stop to pause. "He dose nothing all day but lie around your flat being a nuisance and probably plotting new ways to make you hours late for work!"

Harry thought that the sad truth of it was, she was probably right about Draco actually plotting against him.

"Harry you need to explain to him that this is not a joke! Your job is very important and he needs to stop being so self-centered. He should be thinking about how you feel coming in late every other morning looking completely out of line and – "

"Oh come off it Hermione." Harry finally said. "Even if he had turned Malfoy Manor into an orphanage or an extension of St. Mungo's he'd never be good enough for you." Harry slumped into his spinny rolly chair behind his desk and looked over his schedule for the day ignoring the insistent brunette before him and managing to look rather hurt. His acting skills were acquired courtesy of his conniving boyfriends but the real defensiveness he felt was bread of other sources.

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean it like that." Hermione tried to clarify her misperceived accusations because really, she hadn't meant to make Harry feel bad about what she'd said about Draco; he got enough of that from everyone else. "I'm just saying he really could be doing better things with his time and it might help him out a bit. He's very smart and very well off and he could do _so_ much for the community but he doesn't." Harry was still ignoring her. "Look Harry, you know it's true. You've got a fortune behind you but you're still a contributing member of society while he just lounges about all day making you late and generally acting like a spoiled house cat." Hermione summed up thinking that her slimily was quite appropriate.

Harry felt as if he were back at Hogwarts because Hermione had just managed to make him feel as if he hadn't done his homework and it was completely his fault he got the F. "Don't let him hear you calling him a 'house cat'," Harry cracked a small smile. "He'll get offended."

"Then he should stop acting like a house cat and _get a job_." Hermione said finally then turned on her heal and left.

Harry would have been willing to mention to Hermione that he was quite with her on the idea of Draco doing something other than lounge about all day but the only problem was Hermione had overlooked the fact that no one would offer a job to or accept the application of said lazy house cat.

Harry sighed and whished he could have stayed in bed with Draco.

:::::::::::::::

Draco was cocooned in his sheets feeling very peaceful because first he had gotten Harry to have his way with him and then he had received a very though blow job as the result of Harry's conflicting senses of responsibility.

To Draco's knowledge, in Harry's mind he felt guilty about being late and so was compelled to leave a soon as possible, a good think to do when you're already very late for work, but alas, Draco would not be pleased if Harry did not comply with his wishes and that would make Draco angry which was a bad thing. As far as Draco was concerned Harry was almost as well trained as the closet.

If Harry refused Draco the blond would be angry at him for the rest of the day, because Draco was just petty enough to do that and Harry knew the results of an angry Draco would never be to his liking. This may sound unfair but trying to explain simple concepts of right and wrong that went beyond look out for yourself and your own desires above all else to Draco was almost a lost cause.

So Harry, being the Gryffindor saint that he was, had tried to make a compromise by being a self-sacrificing git and giving Draco a blowjob. This would have been all good and well because who was Draco to refuse a blowjob but that's not where it ended. Oh no, Mr. Guilt Complex had felt bad about having to compromise and so had given Draco the works. That wouldn't have been bad either but now Draco felt compelled to repay the favor and he really did hate having some small form of a conscience when Harry was concerned. He could make Harry endlessly late for work because who really cared but oh no, all unexpected favors had to be appreciated.

Draco would have been very content to lie in bed hours after Harry went to work but he had already done that for the past few weeks and he was getting very bored.

Wasn't it sad that your only company was your boyfriend who worked all week and sometimes weekends and his semi-sentient flat? And the flat really did have it's own personality. It was a lazy arse though Draco had proven yesterday that it could be taught. And for Merlin's sake it was pathetic that yesterday had been fun if only because he had actually had something to do. 

There was absolutely nothing for Draco to do! He had never had this problem before. There had always been something to do. From a young age he had always had a goal. When he was younger it had been to please father, and learn the dark arts. At Hogwarts there had always been something to strive for whether it be beating Granger for grades or beating Harry on the Quidditch pitch. After leaving school Draco had been hard pressed to find any free time in-between killing muggles for the Dark Lord or plotting the Dark Lords demise.

And after that? After the war had ended and Draco's part was apparently over, what had happened then? After the war there had been extensive interrogations to go thought, hours of long meetings with the Malfoy Family Law Consultant about the best way to retain the Manor and his own freedom, one of which he lost completely and the other which wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Then there had been his own trial and then his required testimony against countless other Death Eaters during their trials as well. If he didn't testify he would be placed in Azkaban for life and his wand would be snapped. The ministry named this as the price of his freedom as if they hadn't intended to given him any justice since it had been he who gave them the information required to pinpoint Voldermort's location and the location of may of his Death Eaters.

They had given him his freedom but they snapped his wand anyway and there were so many regulations placed on him he would be surprised if there wasn't a ministry official assigned solely to keeping his file of restriction forms up to date and from getting mixed up with his file of excused war crimes which they had refused to destroy even though they were excused but instead still kept around just incase they ever decided to revoke the decision and his extensive file unexcused war crimes that he wasn't being punished for because then he would be dead at least fifty-seven times. Draco had no wand but he did have a handy dandy tacking spell on him that insured he couldn't go outside of England for any reason other that wasn't necessary, necessary meaning something life threatening and then maybe not even that.

They had been looking for a new scapegoat and suddenly Draco had become a prime candidate. Testifying before the Wizengamot was something he would have done even if there had been no reward but the ministry insisted that everyone know Draco Malfoy had sold his fellow murderers out for his own undeserved freedom.

So what did Draco do now, now that the trials and testimony were over? Well, a while ago he had helped Harry on a bunch of lose end cases but that had been about the last bit of information on the Death Eaters that could be utilized productively because anything else Draco provided concerning them would only be used for gruesome supplements in the history books.

It spoke volumes that the most fun Draco had had all week was with the closet and so Draco got out of bed determined to find something better to do with his time instead of pad around the house anticipating and agonizing over his impending lunch with Harry.

:::::::::::::::

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley smiling having happily left his jacket and robes in the office, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves to make himself more comfortable, the best thing was he could just blame it on the warmth of the sunny June afternoon and not look like a slouch while actually being one.

Harry could have easily apparated to the little restaurant he and Draco used for lunch dates but it was only a few blocks from the ministry and he hated having to blow his eardrums out before he dissapparated.

He preferred apparition to any of the other forms of wizard transportation but even that was slightly disagreeable to him, and besides, it was a beautiful afternoon and he could use the fresh air after being chained behind his desk all morning by Hermione who insisted he make up all the work he would have been able to do had he come in on time. Really, Hermione wasn't his boss but she sure took it upon herself to boss him around. She claimed it was because nobody else had the balls to give the Boy Who Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding World any orders.

Harry reached the restaurant a few minutes early and reserved an outside table for him and Draco and ordered large glass of lemonade then waited for his boyfriend to appear.

Draco was ten minutes late and appeared out of nowhere with a resounding POP! right into the seat across from Harry. Draco was dressed in kaki slacks, white button up shirt, and Gucci sunglasses with perfectly styled shoulder length hair and a cheeky grin. Draco was being deliberately annoying nobody found it funny but himself and Harry. Most of them of the other wizards and witches who were lunching glared at him and quite a few of them got up and left.

"Show off." Harry muttered into his lemonade but smiled back anyway, amused by Draco's antics. "What would have happened if you landed on someone else's table, might I ask?"

"I would have said excuse me and walked over to sit with you before I was killed, or maybe not since I'm pretty intimidating in my own right. But you know that would never happen because I am a deadly accurate appartitionist." Draco leaned across the green metal table and kissed Harry softly on the lips ignoring the nasty comment he received from the skinny witch dragging her toddler away from the restaurant. Draco sat back down in his seat emotions hidden by the cool Malfoy mask of condescending indifference. "Did you order for me?" he asked.

"No, I can never tell what you want to eat but if you're thirsty I'll share my lemonade with you until the waiter comes by."

"My hero." Draco took the lemonade from Harry's hand and sipped on it for a few minutes both of them existing in a their own bubble of comfortable silence resolutely ignoring what was going on around them.

When their waiter finally arrived he stared at the little black mark visible underneath the white fabric of Draco's designer shirt and took their orders with an air of hostility reserved for service that was unsatisfied with its job and didn't care much for tips. Neither of them made snide comments on the insolent waiter behind his back but both acknowledged that he was a new employee to the restaurant.

Draco set down the lemonade and Harry apologized for not ordering beforehand.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said with a self-deprecating smile and a shrug. "Maybe the food will arrive before you have to go back to work."

Harry knew that was a long shot but he sat with Draco in silence and waited anyway.

The food never arrived but as Draco pointed out, neither did the bill.

Harry noticed that Draco was tense so he held the blonds hand but only received a nasty scowl.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked him once time was almost up.

"Go home." Draco said quietly for only Harry to hear. "But maybe I'll rape and pillage a bit before I get there." He said a bit loudly and sneered challengingly at the remaining restaurant goers before he dissapparated with a very loud and angry POP! Leaving Harry alone in the middle of a sea of hostile people sitting at green metal tables in the middle of an outside restaurant.

Harry wanted desperately to do something about it all but he had no idea what so he grabbed his nose and blew his eardrums out, because he found that for some reason it help him from getting a massive headache, then dissapparated with a POP! just as loud as Draco's had been.

:::::::::::::::

"How was lunch?" Hermione asked trying to sound cheery but apprehension seeped in though the cracks of her smiling mask.

"It was alright." Harry said truthfully because on his scale it could have been worse and it had been far worse before.

The rest of Harry's day was spent writing up tedious paperwork. Harry hated his job, which switched from boring days of long paperwork to hours of anxiety waiting in ambushes and going though raids when he was called out on the field. Now a days though it was more the former than the latter that seemed to be happening.

Harry was seriously thinking of asking for a transfer so that he could simply teach dueling to the incoming Aurors because he had always loved teaching but he didn't want to be the DADA at Hogwarts because there was no more Albus Dumbledore who had died a few months back and, there were too many people would stare at him too much, and the job was cursed to boot.

Not to mention he'd have to give up his flat to Draco since nobody in their right minds would let Draco come with him and teach Potions to little children because even though before the war started Draco had been on the verge of getting his Masters and the current teacher could boast nothing like that Draco was still evil and there was no Dumbledore to fight off angry parents who didn't want their children learning from a Death Eater like he had done for Snape.

Harry almost felt bad that Snape had resigned from his teaching Potions because the new Potions Teacher did not have the title of Potions Master and that was much more menacing and befitting of the Slytherin Head of House.

Harry got the notion that Hermione should listen to her own words and be doing something far more productive than hunting down the dregs of Voldermort's regime along with himself and Ron. She had a brilliant mind and could be creating thousands of new Charms or making medical breakthroughs or cracking cases down in the department of Mysteries or running for the next minister of magic but instead she spent her time writing up reports just like Harry and Ron.

"That's nice." Hermione said bringing Harry's runaway thoughts back into focus and relieving that she obviously had no idea what 'alright' meant on Harry's scale of things but he didn't have any injuries and presumably nothing had happened that would make a special edition of the Prophet or WNN.

She worried about Harry sometimes; he was far too sensitive about Draco's feelings and gave into him much too easily in her opinion.

Harry just wanted to go home to Draco.

:::::::::::::::

Harry got home late and when he opened the door to their flat it smelled vaguely of burnt toast and cheese and Draco was sitting on the couch in a pair of Harry's red socks and his own fuzzy blue bathrobe with soaking wet hair plastered to his face. Harry had given him that bathrobe because the one he had salvaged from home, a Japanese imported black silk wrap with large silver dragon embroidered on the back was very sexy but did nothing to warm you up or dry you off. Draco was staring into the Floo watching WNN quietly.

"Home!" Harry called out to the man on the couch. "What's that smell? And baby you look like a drowned cat." Harry set his briefcase on the kitchen table and throwing off his jacket immediately. Harry hated jackets.

"Burt a grilled cheese sandwich." Draco said flatly.

Harry thought something might be wrong and wanted to ask directly but he damn well knew better. "How was your day?"

"Got bored." Draco said with little emotion. "Went to the grocery market because we're out of milk and bananas and I was trying to make sundaes or something like that." He trailed off and continued to look at the pictures on the FlooVision.

Harry didn't see any sundaes so he assumed the shopping excursion had not been successful but it wasn't like Draco to get upset over something like that. Harry sat down on the couch next to Draco and the soaking wet blond immediately snuggled up to him. Harry thought for a minute and wondered what the hell could have happened to Draco at a muggle supermarket and then it hit him. "Why didn't you go the muggle supermarket?"

"I don't know, I was being stupid." Draco said resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I shouldn't have gone, I was angry to begin with and I was sorry that lunch was ruined so I" Draco halted his explanation to shrug and Harry wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him into his lap.

Harry raked the wet blond hair out of Draco's eyes gently. "Go on." He said quietly.

"I thought it would be good if we had desert with dinner so wanted to make sundaes or something that involved whipped cream and chocolate." Draco smiled up at Harry. "You know, so we'd have extra for other uses." Harry smiled back knowing exactly what those uses were. "So I apparated to the alley beside the entrance except when I got there it had moved. I was in a really foul mood and I hate the telephone so then I didn't feel like looking to find someone who could tell me where it had moved too. I figured if I keep my sunglasses on and wore a hat or something to cover my hairâ€ well I thought if I could just pop in there and pay for the stuff really quickly I'd be fine butâ€ whatever." He trailed off into silence and Harry frowned deeply and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened after that least he become much too angry to control his magic because really, sometimes he felt like killing ignorant fuckers.

Harry kissed Draco gently but held him a little too tightly to be comfortable for the blond or in any way comforting. "You going to be Okay?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, I should be bloody used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." Harry practically growled.

"That doesn't change anything."

"I'm sorry I asked you to have lunch in Diagon Alley."

"Don't be you didn't know there would be so many people there and a new waiter, things have been just fine there in the past and the foods always been really great. Don't change what you want to do because of me."

"I'll change things for you because it's what I want to do. You don't have to put up with stuff like this. We'll go to five star muggle restaurants from now on and have food that's far better than anything in Diagon Alley." Harry pledged.

Draco didn't say anything again and Harry knew he was thinking it over. He was still uncomfortable around muggle areas and even though Harry had taught him a few of the basics there had never been much time to do anything but let Draco shop for food and cloths in a few areas he was familiar with.

"Alright, then I can go there for lunch there when I'm on my own as well. It'd be a lot better than anything I can make." Draco kissed the Auror slowly and Harry was pretty sure the volatile situation was defused completely.

"Yeah okay, I'll look into a place with a lot of restaurants around. I don't understand how you can be a potions genius and yet are still able to burn your lunch."

"It's those stupid muggle appliances! You changed the settings I think."

Harry became quiet because he didn't want to say anything since that may well have been the case.

"Lets go on vacation," Draco suggested abruptly. "China or something else that's far away from London. We should go to New York! I love New York. I want a shirt that says 'I Love New York' Take me to New York Harry Please?" Draco smiled his most winning smile and it made him looked like a very wet and excited three year old.

Harry was hard pressed to deny him anything. "I can't, you know I can't. We can't just apparate to New York Draco. We've got to get passports and register for it and then you need to Portkey, I hate Portkey travel." Harry didn't mention all the extra forms Draco would have to fill out and all the hassle it would be to get him a wizarding passport because lets face it nobody wanted to give Draco any means of leaving the country and it would probably be impossible to get the 'Okay's required from all the right people.

"I know that but shut up about it. You're not thinking outside of the box." Draco said.

"You mean outside of the law."

"Yes, well that too." Draco dismissed the law as only a minor set back. "_We_ could apparate there and if you don't want me to risk it surely you could drag me along with you. Face it Harry you're powerful enough and nothings stopping us. Come on, right now, we won't even pack."

"You're in a fuzzy bathrobe." Harry pointed out. "And what about our bank accounts?"

"Okay we'll withdraw money first if you must."

Harry was very tempted to do just that. Withdraw some money and apparate to New York because he knew Draco might sound like he was joking but he was dead serious about it and Harry would have gone along with it but there was one catch that couldn't be surpassed. "They'd trace you Draco and then you'd go to Azkaban."

Draco gave Harry the look.

"I've told you no. It's highly illegal to tamper with the spell and if they ever found out they'd know exactly what happened."

"Yeah, whatever. Well anyway, I ought to be bloody grateful they let me go into muggle London without making me sign forms that I won't be killing any of the population in a wild rampage." Draco growled and struggled out of Harry's embrace striding across the room to their bedroom and slamming the door.

Harry sat on the couch angry and upset but knew he could do absolutely nothing to change their situation. He wasn't surprised when the WNN made another of it's many snide overt references about The Savior of the Wizarding World's relationship with the big bad evil Death Eater. Really, if they could see him sulking around in red socks and a blue fuzzy bathrobe would they still use him as the symbol of all evil?

Harry sat on the couch for an hour thinking things over. He had many mixed memories of Draco and they were as diverse and paradoxical as his lover's many moods. How could he have a memory of Draco performing the killing curse on a seven year old child who was just a blond little girl, barely to the height of his knee and then turn around and be able to see that same man dancing around the kitchen in nothing but muggle legwarmers because he claimed they were back in style.

Harry shook his head at the second image because it really did baffle him. That was the first year of Draco's self enforced semi exile from the wizarding world and he hadn't quite got the hang of muggle fashion. He still didn't like muggles in general and with all the mess of trials he hadn't had any time to get used to things other than the bear basics of muggle money, the telephone, and the underground but Draco had taken a likening to shopping for very expensive good looking muggle cloths.

Harry wonders how he can justify those two memories but eventually gives up because he knows he had no idea. Harry loves both of the Dracos in his memory but the wizarding world can only see the cold-hearted Prince of Darkness and so despises the charismatic self-confident, and sometimes very strange brat who doesn't suffer fools and hides behind a façade of ever-present calm that he lets down only for Harry.

Harry had lusted after Draco for years and hadn't been able to stop even when Draco left school and went off to stand next to his father where he killed seven-year-old girls. Harry hated his lovers past actions but it had never stopped him from still loving Draco.

The wizarding world absolutely despised him and though Draco had backed out of the darkness at the last second nobody believed he was truly loyal to the light, Draco's father had fooled them all once and they would not make the same mistake with the son.

Only a few people knew it had been Draco to risk his life and provide the crucial information as to where Voldermort's strong hold was and nobody ever would. After all was said and done Draco had risked his life, killed his father, ratted out his childhood friends. He had helped hunt down the last Death Eaters and then testified against them all. Draco had turned himself in and placed his life at the mercy of the law, which had condemned his fellow Death Eaters to lifelong sentences in Azkaban or death and which was reluctant to not do the same to him. In Harry's eyes Draco had redeemed himself and truly regretted what he had done. Even if nobody, including Draco himself, thought it was so.

A few months after the war had ended Harry was when Harry had seen Draco for the first time after the final battle. That had been the day when Draco had just gotten out on bail but escaped house arrest because the ministry had already taken Malfoy Manor and no one in Wizarding London would sell him a flat, take him in, or even let him enter their hotel.

He had tried to go out and drowned his sorrows by getting drunk at a bar in Knockturn Alley but couldn't because even _there_ nobody would serve him or even acknowledge his presence except when trying to show their utter contempt for him.

Harry had gone there for a drink without Ron and Hermione because he was still recovering his magical control after the final confrontation with Voldermort. He didn't want to be recognized or congratulated but when he saw Draco, who he still lusted after and now considered an alley, he had gotten so angry every glass and bottle of liquor in the club had exploded.

Harry offered Draco a place to stay and having nowhere else to go Draco accepted the offer. Living with Draco had been interesting to say the least. Harry had learnt a lot about him and being Draco's only real company they had started sleeping together and then entered into a relationship.

It was bloody hard. After the first year the media had finally stopped outright condemning him and taken to keeping him in the backs of everyone's mind neatly labeled under M for murderer. It reminded Harry so much of Fudges campaign against his sanity that had lasted all though his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Harry knew being angry with the people who shunned Draco didn't know the full story; they didn't see him for who he really was, the media manipulated them. Harry made so many excuses for the population of wizarding England that he felt like he should have told them about it. But all his anger was pointless and talking it out on anyone wouldn't solve anything because he would still be angry in the end so he focused on letting it go.

:::::::::::::::

Harry entered his bedroom to find the lights out and Draco curled up under the covers hugging a pillow. Harry looked at his sleeping lover and debated whether or not he should wake him.

"Shut the bloody door, Potter." Draco must not have been sleeping.

"Don't you want dinner?"

"Nobody made dinner and I don't want to go out tonight so shut the bloody door and let me sleep."

Harry climbed into bed next to Draco and blond with a kiss. "Love you." Harry whispered intensely into Draco's baby fine hair.

"Stop it." Draco said desperately but wrapped his legs around Harry and clung to him like a lifeboat anyway. Draco was kissing Harry like he was his salvation and Harry was still so angry that people could hurt the person he loved. Angry that they could show such cruelty to such an independent pig headed git. Angry at how it could grind him down until he had so very few sharp edges that weren't false or fleeting.

"Love you." Harry repeated and Draco bit his lip and drew blood when Harry tried to kiss him gently. Draco pushed Harry back quickly divesting him of his cloths.

"Shut up." Draco said, knowing it came out sounding more bitter than harsh and brushed Harry with fierce kisses.

"Don't rip the tie." Harry takes the tie off himself and throws it to the side of the bed where it disappears and hangs itself up in the closet next to the other red ties.

"The tie looks stupid." Draco growls and nips at Harry's now exposed collarbone while long nibble fingers undo buttons at record speed.

"It's your tie." Harry reminded him almost amused by the situation.

"It looks stupid on you. Stop wearing my stuff." Draco mumbled now occupied with the fly of Harry's pants.

"I don't have any suits, I hate them, and you never wear your stuff so someone has too."

"Shut up." Draco said again and rips Harry's glasses off his face and asks Harry to fuck him into the mattress because it's a way of release if he just let's Harry take control of him, a release if he let's Harry punish him physically so he can stop punishing himself mentally for a while.

Draco's lips were searing and Harry feels drenched in sweat and surrounded by heat but afterwards when Draco is calm and sedated, exhausted by their activities he's lying in Harry's arms and Harry smoothes out his lover's wild platinum blond hair and kisses him lazily with the last bits of his energy for no particular reason. Draco is finally calm enough to tell Harry he loves him too before falling asleep.

:::::::::::::::

Draco dreams that he is lying on his bed but when he looks over the edge there is no floor and everything drops off into nothingness. He wakes up in the middle of the night scared to look over the side of the bed because the world might have disappeared while he was sleeping.

In the starlight Draco looks at Harry's face and frowns a little. Draco hates Harry for leaving him every morning and hates himself for feeling that way and hates the whole Goddamn world for being difficult and then hates himself again because he deserves it.

Draco doesn't think he deserves Harry but that strikes him as odd because he's always felt entitled to a good deal of many things in the past.

Harry wakes up, somehow knowing Draco was awake as well.

"Sleep, it'll be okay in the morning." Harry said in a half sleep haze.

Draco didn't believe him and tomorrow was another day.

- - FIN! - -

End Note: Just a little drabble I'm still working on my epic (which is moving along slowly but surely). Had a Post-Hogwarts binge and decided to toss my little fic - which grew a bit bigger than I expected - into the lot. Shrug I don't know if this came out good or bad because I typed it up out of the middle of nowhere but I think I like it and I hope maybe other people do too.


End file.
